


Fates Conspire

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [4]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Character Death In Dream, F/M, Fear, Foreshadowing, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Varro has bad dreams that lead to his gambling.





	Fates Conspire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thank you for being patient. And your plot bunnies are great they are quickly filling a journal I have. The comments, kudos and chapter summaries are fabulous thank you so much for them. I hope you enjoy!

There was blood everywhere. He could feel his heart seizing in his chest. Varro was screaming but nobody could hear him. This stupid idiot in front of him had no idea that more Roman soldiers were charging the hill! Varro tried to warn him, but couldn't form word of his name. In a panic he looks around trying to find someone to help. But everywhere he looked he saw these large red serpents. The sound of a spear being thrown had him turn. It was like time slowed down. He was sobbing watching it fly through the air and land into the man he cares about and loves more than the world itself. 

Then there were two more spears. 

Varro couldn't bear it. His friend, his heart. Dying in front of him. There was nothing he could do. Varro falls to his knees screaming in anguish. 

"Varro!" It was a familiar voice, " _Varro!_   **VARRO!** "

Blue eyes fly open, he launches himself out of the bed swinging fists and howling in fear and terror. It took a minute to freeze. He started by slowing his breathing. Focusing on a bead of cold sweat that was making its way down his back. The cool night air filtering in through the window. The candle light from next to his bed. Varro groans sinking to his knees when he sees his wife staring at him in fear. She was always so small and fragile. 

"Aurelia." He whispers holding his wrists to his chest. She slips off the bed and sits in front of him. He could see her shaking. "I'm sorry. Love I am so sorry." He murmurs. Aurelia hiccups but wraps her arms around his shoulders holding him close. Guilt starts to eat at him. Varro can't close his eyes without seeing that strange man kneeling on the hill, covered in blood and impaled with three spears. A red serpent above him. He couldn't understand why a dream about a man he never met had him crying. Why he felt as if he loved that man more than he loved his wife. He shivers and crushes Aurelia to him. She was his heart, and he loved her more than anything.

"Varro, it was a bad dream. It'll be alright." She kisses the top of his head as he cries. 

 

The next morning he was going about his normal business. Yet the shadow of last night's dream followed him. His eyes always seem to find a red serpent. He managed to get himself and Aurelia a showing at the arena. The third games in the new arena. She was delighted. It wasn't difficult to convince a friend they trusted to watch their son. Varro holds him close singing a song quickly before they depart. 

It was spectacular. Gladiators clashed and even Aurelia was cheering. He had to excuse himself for a moment to relieve himself. It was on his way back that he noticed a group of men exchanging coin laughing about something that happened in the games earlier. One of them notices him and motions him over. 

"You are Varro are you not?" The blond nods wondering where this was going. 

"We have worked together in the past. Did you wish to place a wager on the games?" Varro snorts. Gambling. It was for fools. "Just a coin, to see what will happen. One coin certainly isn't much." Varro makes a face looking past to where Aurelia sat. The crowd shouts in amazement. Varro looks towards the sands noticing the Beast of Carthage making his first appearance in the new arena. A spear in hand. 

"One coin on the Beast then." He states trying hard not to imagine the stranger again. The man laughs and nods writing it down. 

"To this showing. And hopefully more ventures with you." Varro shakes his head realizing the Beast of Carthage was fighting against a man with a red serpent on his shield. 

"Save your hopes and send them to the gods to end this drought." He remarks making his way back to his wife. 

 

It ended in a draw. Something that felt more like foreboding seemed into his bones. The Serpent couldn't defeat the Spear. Varro's stomach twists as they walk home. Aurelia keeps asking him if he was alright. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was coming. And coming soon. 


End file.
